fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumina Florestina
Lumina Florestina (ルミナフロレス, Rumina Fororesu,'' lit''. "Brilliant Light of the Flowering Daisy") Appearance Lumina possesses long silver hair along, much like her elder sister but, has blue eyes instead of violet. Her hair is incredibly lengthy as it falls well past her shoulders and stops just short of her thighs. Her skin is quite pale, almost snow-like, a trait she possessed since birth and partially led to her name. Attire wise, Lumina can be found wearing a black jacket-like trench coat that she wears over a frilled, white colored blouse. Around her neck one can see that she sports a green brooch that she received from her mother when she was younger. She also wears a pair of thigh-high black stockings underneath her black skirt that matches her coat. On the left of her body she has a holster for which she carries a medium-ssized gun-like wepon named Nobunagun. Category:Female Category:Sword Magic User Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princess Category:Knight Category:Gun User Personality History Synopsis Equipment Nobunagun: Lumina's preferred weapon of choice. A medium-sized golden pistol with a knife attachment, similar to that of a bayonet. In order to fire shots, Nobunagun constantly gathers Eternano, when not in use, into its chamber to change into bullets. The strength of each shot depends on how long Lumina lets the gun gather energy and how long she holds down the trigger; with short presses releasing smaller bullets and long presses of the trigger releasing much large bursts of energy. It appears that Lumina is a very skilled shooter with it as well, as she is able to assault many enemies at a time, despite many thinking that she is a helpless princess. * Ode to the Conqueror (征服の賛歌, Seifuku no Sanka, lit. "Hymn of Conquest"): Magic and Abilities ]]High Magical Energy: Sword Magic Spells *'Sword of Victory' (勝利の剣, "Karibā"): Upon activation, Fleur's blade gains characteristics similar to that of a sun as it stars emitting rays of heat. Fleur tosses the sword into the air where the blade creates a miniature sun before landing back in her grasp. While the sun floats overhead, she generates a large Magic Seal with a sun symbol in the center under her as she draws the sword behind her back. With a motion like drawing a sword, the pseudo sun, and the energy put into it, the attack extends as far as it is possible to visualize the blade of the sword. Fleur then unleashes a horizontal slash of flame that pierces through the enemy and erupts into a giant ball of fire that engulfs them bringing forth a broad wave, radiation-type attack the annihilates all in its path. * Arc Ray (アークレイ, "Ākurei"): A secret Sword Magic spell that is only usable by those who have accepted their weapon as a part of their very soul. It charges their weapon with an abundance of Magical Energy until it elongates into somethng similar to that of a whip, with no known limit as to how far it can stretch. The new weapon now possesses the same Magical qualtities as the user's original weapon, if it had any, and crackles with sparks of what seems to be electricity. Arc Ray is very powerful as it is famed to be capable of slaying Demons. While the claim may not be true, this spell is still capable of dispelling darkness in any of its forms, including Dark-Based Magics or even the various forms of Dark Magic utilized by Dark Mages. Due to the spells innate properties, it can even strike multiple targets in quick succession, reaching across an entire battlefield if the user's willpower allows it. In the hands of Fleur, this spell is incresingly dangerous for her foes as her innate talent for both weapons and Magic allows her to increase the potency of this spell, granting it almost divine capabilities, being able to breifly seal a Mage's Magical Abilities, nullify barriers, and even protection from harm. Behind the Scenes *Fleur's Gun was named after the anime Nobunagun. Category:Female Category:Sword Magic User Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princess Category:Knight Category:Gun User